Baby Steps
by Suigin Walker
Summary: No todas las relaciones empiezan con el pie derecho. Pero pudo ser peor, y lo cierto es que, lo de ellos; es hermoso. Pasos de bebé, esa es la clave.


**Disclamer:** Haikyuu! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Furuichi Harudate. Lo único mio es la trama de esta historia.

Escrito para la KageSuga Week de tumblr. 14 al 20 de Noviembre de Tumblr.

 **Advertencias:** Errores ortográficos.

 **[Promt: 1 "Being Together"]**

 **[Palabras: 2,037]**

 **Summary:** No todas las relaciones empiezan con el pie derecho. Pero pudo ser peor, y lo cierto es que, lo de ellos; es hermoso. Pasos de bebé, esa es la clave.

* * *

 **B** aby **S** teps

El aire está ligeramente enrarecido. El cuarto da vueltas, muchas vueltas. Kageyama no sabe si patea a Hinata o a Tsukishima. Lo cual no podria importarle menos-excepto claro si pateara a los senpais o a Yamaguchi-, ya que el cuarto da vueltas y su mente esta desconectada.

En su memoria baila una secuencia de imágenes. Como un mapa que no es capaz de leer al inicio, pero que, a medida que lo voltea, de un lado a otro, arriba o abajo, y lo lee. Su mente se aclara: Campamento, el cuarto asignado al equipo, las cervezas de contrabando, la sed que golpea en mitad de la noche, la carrera tambaleante al baño. Él, chocando con alguien. Unas disculpas, y al final.

Al final _esto…_

Siente una presión en la boca. Labios suaves, otra boca sobre la suya. Parpadea, tratando de enfocar la vista. Ve unas pestañas, unas cejas con un arco elegante y siente la punta de una nariz ajena rozar la suya propia.

La cerveza-que en palabras de Tanaka no debería tener tanto alcohol, sino el suficiente para marearlos apenas, _una poco-_ nublo las neuronas de su cerebro. Porque, aunque reconoce el lunar bajo el ojo, ahí al extremo del rostro, como si fuera la comisura de la boca que en estos momentos aplasta la suya. Kageyama acuna el rostro con ambas manos. En un intento torpe de separarse.

No puede respirar, y le gusta. Pero _**el aire, el aire, el aire.**_

—Kageyama—tiembla ante la voz que acaricia la concha de su oreja, por el aliento caliente que besa la piel de su cuello. Tratando de calmar el latido de su corazón y el calor en su pecho como producto de la bebida, eleva la vista. Encontrándose con esos ojos de un marrón tan claro como canela molida. Que le miran de forma fija, _tan fija_. La línea que forman sus labios es una tiesa, y los pocos cabellos grises – con ese toque plata del metal, tan digno y elegante- fuera de lugar, bajo la luz del baño le otorgan a Sugawara un aire de fantasía. Como un sueño que va a evaporarse en el aire, rompiéndole la cordura, el corazón y la razón.

—Me gustas—confiesa. Su voz se oye ronca, pero también triste. Kageyama cree ver perlas de agua, en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Kageyama siente una punzada en el cerebro. Está tratando de atravesar la niebla de la ebriedad. De encontrar coherencias a la serie de eventos (anteriores y posteriores), que llevo a ambos a este punto.

 _Le gusta a Sugawara senpai_.

Algo se retuerce en su cuerpo, en la zona de su estomago. Es una maraña de cosas inexplicables e incomprensibles: alegría, miedo, confusión, la bebida por supuesto e incertidumbre.

— ¿Por qué?

La pregunta parece provocar algo en el mayor. Pues sus labios se curvan (de nuevo) en una expresión ligeramente entristecida, Kageyama podria extender el brazo, y acariciar su mejilla. Pero al tiempo en que aquel pensamiento termina. Siente la presión de los labios del otro muchacho en su frente.

El cuerpo le tiembla. Desde el último de los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies.

—Esta bien. No pasa nada—afirma. Y Kageyama no puede sentir más la cercanía y las piernas enredadas.

Es tan frio, tan frio. El calor que posa sobre su frente es como un estigma que se extiende, lento por la piel de su rostro. Haciendo sus mejillas arder.

Entonces simplemente, sucede. Estando borrachos, pero con la suficiente conciencia para diferenciar a la mañana siguiente lo que ha sucedido, y partir desde ahí quien sabe que mas. Él estira su mano, y sostiene, entre los dedos, la manga de la chaqueta de Sugawara. Fascinado por lo pálidos que se ven sus dedos- _como los de un niño perdido_ , razona por una fracción de segundo-batallando con el torrente de palabras sueltas que se atragantan en su garganta, al ser sus ojos oscuros confrontados con la expectación de los otros, más claros.

—" _No sabes lo que siente"—_ una voz maligna hace eco en su cabeza, martillando la corteza de su cerebro _—"No sabes lo que tu sientes. Va a ser un desastre"—_ susurra con malicia la voz. Pero la calidez aún permanece en la frente, y el fantasma de aquel beso en sus labios, haciendo cosquillas, que poco a poco reducen el hilo del carrete de su cordura. Las sensaciones son más fuertes que la lógica. La voz se calla, justo como los susurros— ¿P-P-Podríamos…salir antes?—la pregunta sale de forma estrangulada, torpe e insegura.

La cara de Sugawara se tiñe de rubí. Sus labios se estremecen, abren y cierran, todo en una fracción de segundo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—No moriremos por intentarlo.

Sugawara se queda en silencio y se cubre parcialmente la cara con la mano. Kageyama tiene miedo de preguntar si ha dicho algo malo, o si en realidad, el afecto de Sugawara es algo pasajero.

La mano de Sugawara entonces se desliza de manera ascendente, capturando los dedos que anteriormente, Kageyama mantuviera asidos a la manga de la chaqueta. Acogiéndolos con una gentileza tal, que pareciera creer que los mismos fueran de vidrio.

—Supongo que hay que intentarlo ¿no?—susurra, Kageyama graba la melodía de su risa, soltada entre dientes.

También nota la forma en que sus labios se tuercen. No es una sonrisa tocada por el depresivo y oscuro azul real de antes. Es como un fragmento de plata que titila al igual que las estrellas.

El pecho de Kageyama se inquieta, pero a su vez se emociona.

* * *

Durante las tres semanas siguientes, Kageyama comprende que, lo de ellos no tiene nombre. Al menos no extra oficialmente. Tienen citas, si. Se han besado un par de veces, ciertamente. Cuando nadie ve, él conecta su mirada con la de Sugawara con la misma precisión y discreción con que decide la dirección de sus pases para el remate. Es casi como una danza, en la cual la _pareja_ (de baile) hace una pausa, se separa. Los compañeros se ignoran, pero tienen al otro presente en sus pensamientos.

O eso le gusta pensar a Kageyama. La maestra de matemáticas continua con su explicación de ecuaciones, fracciones o sumas. Pero él tiene la cabeza en las nubes, y no es por vóleibol. Lo que le sorprende, _le aterra_. En el instante en que se da cuenta que ha escrito el nombre de su senpai en la esquina de las hojas de su cuaderno. Repitiendo el proceso con una calma que nunca creyo posible.

O al menos así es hasta que tiene la hoja de su examen sorpresa delante de las narices. Y maldice al universo.

* * *

Sugawara sonríe la mayoria de las veces. Una sonrisa es una máscara perfecta, si sabe emplearse. Él es más o menos versado en ese arte, porque, pese al ánimo que él consigue extraer de los espíritus de sus compañeros, al dedicarles la sonrisa correcta dependiendo de la situación. Es muy honesto consigo mismo.

Y lo cierto es que duele sonreír todo el tiempo, física y mentalmente.

Es como una rutina: repetitivo, tedioso, que de forma lenta drena un poco de su propio espíritu. Le estresa, le molesta e irrita. Las mejillas le duelen.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tus mejillas?

La pregunta es directa, y Sugawara se tensa ante el toque de los dedos callosos en el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Por el rabillo del ojo, nota la preocupación de Kageyama. No es muy evidente, pero ahí está. Presente, palpable si se lee entre lineas, en el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Sugawara entrecierra los ojos. Contemplando las posibilidades ante sí, como una baraja de cartas, de la cual uno se cuida que no le toque el comodín.

—Kageyama.

— ¿Sí?

—Necesito una recarga.

Kageyama arquea sus cejas oscuras, en completa confusión, tomando otro sorbo de su cartón de leche.

— ¿No tienes saldo en el celular?

—No, no se trata de eso—ríe el armador, dedicándole una mirada de gentil condescendencia al menor. Una sonrisa sesgada, picara, se forma en su boca al tiempo en que toca, tres veces, la punta de su labio inferior. Como si aquello fuera suficiente, no obstante; Kageyama no lo entiende de buenas a primeras—Me tienes que besar.

Kageyama abre a boca, y deja escurrir un poco de leche entre sus labios. Ruborizándose, y balbuceando palabras incoherentes, evitando encontrarse con sus ojos, jugando con sus dedos. El cartón de leche se ha caído al piso, y ya no hay necesidad de recogerlo, deduce Sugawara. Pues Kageyama es un desastre, jugando con sus dedos, apretando los labios, como queriendo decir algo, pero temiendo meter la pata. Como en sus días de antaño.

Y es hermoso. Sugawara cree que este niño despierta el pequeño lado sádico, travieso-con límites marcados, por supuesto-que pocas veces tiene oportunidad de sacar a la superficie. Donde las sonrisas no son forzadas, mantenidas en su lugar para otras personas. Sino para él mismo (y tal vez para Kageyama).

—Ah—suelta con una exhalación, rescatándose contra la pared. Debajo y en la sombra de los primeros escalones en dirección a la azotea, en un pasillo sin salida. Captando, como se propuso, la atención del número 9—Me siento débil. Necesito una recarga—cierra los ojos un momento, y los vuelve a abrir, Kageyama continua hecho un manojo de nervios. Indeciso, apenado, frustrado- _ya empezó a fruncir el ceño_ , nota-provocando una oleada de necesidad en Suga.

Necesidad de contacto físico, de su presencia, de sus labios, _de él_.

—Kageyama—llama una vez más. Sugawara amplía su sonrisa al percatarse de que ahora el moreno tiene los labios torcidos en una especie de puchero, que no quiere dar a conocer; devolviéndole parcialmente la mirada—No nos puede ver—asegura. Según sus cálculos, aún quedan unos siete minutos antes de que él descanso termine—Y realmente quiero besarte.

—No es justo—masculla Kageyama tapándose la boca con ambas manos, amortiguando las emociones que se mezclan en su reprimenda— ¿Cómo puedes decir ese tipo de cosas?—la vena competitiva yace presente en la interrogante.

Suga no hace más que reír. Sintiendo el cuerpo ligero, junto con un pequeño impulso de energía, tira del brazo de Kageyama. Capturando su boca en un beso suave, un rozar de labios. Labios que lame, saboreando las últimas gotas del cartón de leche.

La campana suena. Y Sugawara se retira, victorioso.

— ¡Sugawara-san!

— ¡Después, mis baterías están recargadas! ¡Y no voy a llegar tarde a clase!

* * *

En el camino a casa, cuatro semanas después. Kageyama toma su mano. Los demás ya han partido a sus respectivos hogares, terminada la práctica. Pero ellos han decidido quedarse un tiempo más. No levantado sospecha alguna.

No es que quisieran tener lo suyo en secreto. De hecho todo sería mucho más fácil para los dos: no tendrían que inventar excusas, o evadir a los otros miembros de Karasuno al encontrarse con ellos de casualidad durante sus salidas. No obstante, en palabras de Kageyama, sería bastante molesto si los demás supieran de ellos dos. Demasiadas preguntas demasiado ruido (Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya) y una obvia incomodidad en la etapa de procesamiento ante el hecho de que algo entre dos compañeros de equipo-sin ser un rasgo realmente importante le sexo, eso es lo de menos-nacido de forma tan impulsiva, de la noche a la mañana.

El sol ya esta en su cenit. Kageyama contempla el cielo con sus tonos de naranja, rojo y amarillo. La mano de Sugawara es casi tan grande como la suya, sus dedos calzan perfectamente en las de la mano del otro. Igual de callosas, unidas sencillamente por el simple deseo de ir de juntas, sin separase. Kageyama percibe un nudo en su estomago, y el revoloteo de mariposas. Esta seguro.

— ¿Q-Q-Quieres que esto sea una relación?

Sugawara detiene sus pasos, y le mira, con esa mirada tan atenta y escrutadora que le pone de los nervios. Pues nunca sabe que esperar de él. De la misma forma que Sugawara no puede adivinar (del todo) con que va a salir Kageyama mañana o el día después de mañana, y el que sigue después de ese.

—Ya te lo dije—le recuerda, con una mueca de incomodidad, revolviendo su cabellera negra con la mano libre. Kageyama se tensa, al sentir aquellos dedos cepillar las hebras oscuras de su pelo—Tú eres quien decide como definir esto que tenemos.

Humedeciéndose los labios, Kageyama baja la mirada, y asiente. Inclinándose, apenas un poco, Kageyama posa los labios en el lunar, debajo del ojo.

—Entonces lo estamos _. Estamos juntos_ —afirma, con las mejillas arreboladas en carmín, empleando un tono de voz grave para aparentar madurez.

Sugawara ríe, retomando el camino a casa. Sosteniendo la mano de su novio en lo largo del trayecto, y besándole en la mejilla al dejarlo en la puerta de su casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo cierto es que, si bien hay muchas parejas que me gustan en Haikyuu, creo que prefiero al KageSuga o SugaKage por sobre el KageHina y el DaiSuga. Dejando eso de lado. Maldita sea Furudate adelanta las cosas con el juego final que me tienes al borde de un ataque cardiaco cada dos por tres.


End file.
